


A Gift For You

by jacobsjudge



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobsjudge/pseuds/jacobsjudge
Summary: you work at Briarcliff the Mental Institution in Massachusetts. The head physician forgot about your birthday, but don’t worry, he has it all under control.





	A Gift For You

Arthur watched you from afar, smiling and talking with the patients. You wore your usual wear, however today there was something different about you, but Arden couldn’t stick it together. A large group of patients and fellow-workers were hugging you one by one, the nun’s gave you two small boxes, it looked like some kind of presents. 

Sister Mary Eunice walked up to Arthur, smiling softly, “Hi, Mr. Arden. Is everything alright?” she asked, a little bit confused at why was he standing and staring at Y/N. 

He chuckled, “Of course, dear Sister. Now tell me please, is this a special day? Everyone is jumping like monkeys around Y/N.“ 

“Oh yes, it’s Y/N’s birthday.” sister Jude called out for Mary Eunice. She nun turned to Arthur, giving him an apologetic gaze. “Sorry, Sister Jude needs me.”

 

He watched the young woman walk away, only to again look your way, but not finding you in the room. You must have left. 

 

Walking to his office he thought about you, your birthday and why hadn’t you told him about it, seeing as you two are pretty close. He searched around his drawers, looking for one particular thing he always wanted to give you. 

“Aha, there it is.” the older man grinned, holding the item gently in his rough hands. 

Bending down, you looked for your pen that just slipped under the wardrobe. Sighing you got on your knees, your dress riding up, showing your white knickers. 

There was a grunt behind you, making you jump up with a squeal. “Dear Lord, Mr. Arden, please don’t scare me like that!” you laughed, putting a hand over your heart. 

“Forgive me, darling. What are you doing?” he asked, keeping his hands behind his back. 

Truly Arden wanted to watch a little bit longer, he just loved the sight of you on your knees. Unfortunately he knew it was inappropriate. 

You stood up, brushing off the dirt. Smiling at him, you replied, “Oh, my pen just disappeared, well I dropped it and i can’t find it.”

“I’m sure you’ll find it, however I have a gift for you. Nothing too peculiar, but it reminded me of you.” he pulled from behind his back a small auburn box. Arthur passed it into your hands. “Happy birthday, my Y/N.” 

Your eyes instantly lit up, “Oh, Mr. Arden, you shouldn’t have!”

Inside the box was a silver ring with a turquoise stone, surrounded by small silver patterns. You gasped loudly, fascinated by the beautiful ring, but also staring in horror at Arthur. “It must’ve been very expensive, I cannot take it, Mr Arden.” you tried to give him the box. 

He caught your hands in his warm ones, his thumb circling palm. It made you shiver. Your wide eyes looked into his. “My dear Y/N, you will take my gift. Do not trouble yourself with the price, it was my decision to buy it. Now lets put it on.” he smiled, nodding towards the ring. 

Arthur took out the ring, his other hand held yours. Tiny tingles ran through your spine, making you hold your breath. It slid with ease on your ring finger. He didn’t let go, a blush spread on your cheeks. It amazed him, how one single touch from him could make you a mess. However, he would not complain.

“Mr. Arden, thank you so much. It’s very beautiful.” you said, looking into his eyes and taking a step forward. 

You inhaled sharply, nearly touching his chest. You brushed your lips against his cheek, taking him by surprise. A trace of your red lipstick stuck where you kissed him.

“I’m delighted you like it, now I must go tent to the new patient.” he spoke softly, still holding your hand. Squeezing lightly, he let go. With one last look he left your office. 

You sat down with a sigh, your heart was pounding from your closeness. Running your hand over the desk you felt something, it was your pen. You snorted, Arthur probably saw your covered bum, but you didn’t mind, as long as it was him. 

He said something about a new patient, well you as a nurse have to check up on him, so now you had an excuse to see Dr. Arden again…

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it! check out my tumblr acc @witchyruth   
> Please leave kudos!


End file.
